yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
British Rail Class 380
The Class 380 Desiro is a type of electric multiple-unit train that operates on the national railway network in Scotland. The Siemens "Desiro UK" family also includes units of 185, 350, 360, 444 and 450. Description The trains operate ScotRail services in the Ayrshire and Inverclyde region of Scotland and had originally been intended for the cancelled Glasgow Airport Rail Link. The construction was awarded to Siemens and announced by Transport Scotland on 11 July 2008. A total of 38 sets were ordered, comprising 22 three-car and 16 four-car units. Stations along the Ayrshire Coast Line and Inverclyde Line underwent platform extension works to allow the use of the longer trains. The trains were specified to have full access for disabled people and to have streamlined end corridor connections. On the unveiling of the first completed vehicle, it was announced that the fleet would be divided into two sub-groups, with the 3-car units Class 380/0 and the 4-car as Class 380/1. In September 2010, commissioning of the fleet was suspended by ScotRail due to technical issues with the trains. The reliability issues and extended commissioning period resulted in an initially reduced service on parts of the ScotRail network, including the newly re-opened Airdrie-Bathgate line. The fleet is based at Glasgow Shields Road TMD. Introduction of the fleet resulted in the cascading of the Class 334 "Juniper" and fleet which previously operated the Ayrshire Coast Line and Inverclyde Line. The North Berwick Line operations was a Class 322 fleet replacement. The Class 334 "Juniper" stock were cascaded onto the North Clyde Line to , the Class 318s were cascaded onto the Argyle Line, and cascaded onto the Wakefield Line with Northern Rail. Operations The fleet was introduced into public service on 8 December 2010 with 380111 operated the 16:26 from to , followed on 9 December 2010 by 380102 and 380001 which worked the 15:30 to Ayr service. North Berwick Line has been using the route since June 2011. From 21 November 2012, the Class 380 are also seen operating the Paisley Canal Line. Electrification of the section of line from Corkerhill to Paisley Canal, to a plan devised by a ScotRail and Network Rail alliance, began in July 2012 and was completed in November 2012. The electrification works were undertaken during night time and weekend possessions, resulting in the route closing after 8pm on Monday to Thursday evenings, all day on Saturdays, and for an eight-day period in October, with work starting on 29 September 2012 and intending to be completed by 8 November 2012. Class 314 and Class 380 "Desiro" electric multiple units supplemented the existing Class 156 "Super Sprinter" diesel multiple units from energisation of the wires in November 2012. From the timetable change in December 2012, the Class 156 "Super Sprinter" were moved to other routes. Fleet details Gallery Image:380004 at Largs 2011.jpg|380004 after arrival at Largs, having come from Glasgow Central. Image:North Berwick 380104.jpg|380104 stands at North Berwick station before returning to Edinburgh Waverley. Image:Glasgow Central 156503 380115.jpg|156503 (left) is prepared for a short working on the Glasgow South Western Line, while on the right 380115 will be head down the Ayrshire Coast Line. References External links * ScotRail - New 'Class 380' Trains virtual tour * Class 380 formations and arrival dates on scot-rail.co.uk 380 Category:Siemens multiple units Category:Rail transport in Scotland